


Soon We'll be Found

by ks_darkstorm



Series: The Coming of Arthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're angry with me." Arthur looked up sharply from the table, scattering the documents he was reading in the process. He took a calming breath before answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon We'll be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ‘Better than all men' but you wont have to read that in order for this to make sense. Title and lyrics at the start by SIA. Also un-betaed.
> 
> Previously posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/26839.html#cutid1

So come along, it wont be long  
‘Til we return happy  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies  
In this world we call sleep  
Let’s desert this day of hurt  
Tomorrow we’ll be free

Let’s not fight I’m tired can’t we just sleep tonight  
Turn away it’s just there’s nothing left here to say  
Turn around I know we’re lost but soon we’ll be found

 

“You’re angry with me.”

Arthur looked up sharply from the table, scattering the documents he was reading in the process. He took a calming breath before answering.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Merlin,” Arthur looked down once again, glaring half heartedly at the messed up pages in front of him as he tried to right them. 

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought I said you where dismissed for the evening?”

Merlin walked further into Arthur’s chambers, his footing light, uncaring of his princes words. 

“You did tell me. I just chose not to listen to you.” Arthur let out a long suffering sigh, giving up on his papers completely.

“Besides you can’t dismiss me. I sleep here.”

Arthur paused, trying to find fault in his words, but finding none.

“You’re incorrigible do you know that? I‘m sure someone must have mentioned this fact to you at some point in your life.” Arthur startled at the feeling of Merlin’s fingers gliding through his hair, a habit of his, unable to remember when the man had moved so close. 

He sighed into the touch, nerves calming with each stroke.

“I’m not mad.” He stared into the blue eyes above him; his breath catching as Merlin moved his hand further down, curling around the nape of his neck, his thumb slowly caressing the stubble on his jaw.

“Liar.” Merlin whispered, eyes penetrating his own in the dim light of the room. He moved forward quickly, coming to rest astride Arthur’s legs, firm thighs holding his own captive in the chair.

“You’re very angry. You just don‘t want to admit why.” The words ghosted over Arthur’s lips, causing him to lick them on reflex. Merlin caught the movement with his eyes and came impossibly closer, their breath mingling in the small space between them.

“I already told you I understand why you never said anything, why you kept it a secret.” Arthur rested his head on one of Merlin’s bony shoulders. He found himself unable to keep eye contact with the other man.

“Yes. You may understand why I didn‘t tell you, but you’re still angry.” Merlin nudged Arthur’s head with his chin, ensuring that their gazes where locked before continuing. “You’re angry that I didn’t trust you enough to tell you, you’re angry that you found out before I could, but mostly you’re just angry to find out that both Lancelot and Gwaine knew before you did.”

Arthur couldn’t deny any of it. He felt the deep coils of resentment twist in his belly, the thought of Merlin trusting the two knight’s more than him enough to bring a tremble to his hands.

Merlin shushed him gently, placing a light kiss on his firm lips, trying to sooth away his building rage.

“Why did you tell them? What made you trust them more than me?” His voice grew louder with each word. “Did you think I’d have thrown you to my father’s mercy? Did you think that…”

“Arthur hush.” Merlin placed a finger over his lips, stopping him from continuing.

“I didn’t tell them Arthur,” Arthur snorted in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“It’s true, Lancelot found out when I helped him kill that Griffin. And Gwaine, well he found out when he walked in on me mending one of your shirts with magic.” He paused, taking in a deep breath before finishing.

“The truth is…the truth is that the only person I’ve ever wanted to tell has been you. The only person I‘ve ever cared for enough to risk it has been you. No one else.”

Arthur felt his anger slowly abate, muscles he hadn’t know where tense relaxing as he let Merlin’s words sink in. He allowed his arms to wind around the thinner man, settling him more comfortably on his lap.

“Well…good then.” 

Merlin laughed softly against the skin of his forehead, before trailing a set of soft kisses down to his lips. It was both unhurried and gentle; the opposite of what Arthur had been feeling all day. Arthur cupped Merlin’s chin with one hand, the other sliding under his tunic to reach the bare skin that lay beneath. 

The kiss deepened, tongues caressing each other, not battling for once. It was everything to Arthur.

They broke apart, both breathing hard. Arthur could feel Merlin’s rapid heartbeat against his own.

“You’re unbelievable.” Merlin chocked out.

“Thanks.”

“That wasn’t a complement!” 

They kissed again, this time more heated, lips sliding together obscenely. Merlin let out a soft moan as Arthur bit the swelling flesh of his lip, before sucking it into his own mouth, tongue gently lapping at the bruising redness.

Arthur…” Merlin gasped, his face flushed. “Arthur, take me to bed.”

And he did. 

 

 

Well it’s been rough but we’ll be just fine  
We'll work it out yeah we'll survive  
You musn’t let a few bad times dictate

So come along, it wont be long  
‘Til we return happy  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies  
In this world we call sleep  
Let’s desert this day of hurt  
Tomorrow we’ll be free


End file.
